Akatsuki's Sex Slave
by IReallyDon'tCareOtaku
Summary: One medical ninja can only satisfy their desires.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. All credits to Kishimoto.

 **WARNING:** This story contains scenes of violence and rape. You've been warned. Any resemblance from other fan fiction stories are purely coincidental.

 **Pairings** : Akatsuki X Sakura

I am not good at English. It's not my personal language, pardon me if you notice some wrong grammars.

* * *

 ** _Akatsuki's Sex Slave -Chapter 1_**

* * *

" **What do you mean Stop?!** " Naruto slams down his two palms in Gaara's desk

Gaara putted his two hands at the bottom of his mouth " **Let's give up on finding** **Temari, You can go back to Konoha tomorrow. I won't let you to carry the burden on your back anymore, Naruto** **.** "

Naruto gritted his teeth and clench his fist " **But** **Temari** **is still missing! We can't settle this down until we find her!** "

" **You can't but I can settle it down.** " the Kazekage lean his back in his chair.

" **I'm the** **Kazekage remember? And I'm Temari** **'s younger brother.** "Gaara reminded Naruto.

" **So you're gonna give up on** **Temari just like that?! teme** **!** " Naruto said furiously.

" **Naruto, control your manners! You're talking to Kazekage** **!** " Sakura claimed.

 **"Naruto, It's hard for me too. Temari is my elder sister, but it's already been 3 years since she disappeared. Kankuro** **said that her giant fan weapon has been found in the middle of the forest with blood, there is a possible fact that she is... Dead.** " Gaara stated with a low voice.

Naruto didn't reply.

" **That's why I'm going to send a message to** **Tsunade that you'll return at Konoha tomorrow. Besides, it's been 3 years since you left the village to help us on Temari** **'s case, I guess that your work here is done.** " Gaara said and nodded to Sakura.

Naruto opened his mouth but didn't say anything, he stormed out of the Kazekage's Office instead.

Sakura sighed. She understands Naruto's feelings, Temari is kind and sweet, but sometimes cruel if you piss her off.

Sakura bowed at Gaara " **I beg your pardon for** **Naruto** **'s behavior.** "

" **It's fine. I understand him, he will never give up on someone even if you cut his head off.** " Gaara said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

" **Shall I go now?** " Sakura said.

" **Sure.** " Gaara said.

* * *

It's been three days since Naruto and Sakura returned in their real home.

Sakura jumped at her bed and sniffed its scent like there is no tomorrow.

" **I miss this.** " Sakura said while hugging her pillows.

She checked her closet only to find her clothes hanging neatly. She brought herself to her balcony.

Sakura lift her head up to the blue sky " **I wonder if Naruto** **is alright.** ''

Meanwhile, in Hokage's office.

" **Just get over it** **Naruto** **! I will not allow you to go.** " Tsunade screamed.

" **I am not asking for your permission old lady, I just don't want to leave the village without saying a word.** " Naruto said with crossing his arm against his chest.

Tsunade sigh " **Naruto** **, I understand your feelings. But don't do something without thinking a second thought!** "

" **Tsunade-sama is right Naruto! She was kidnaped by the Akatsuki! Each member of Akatsuki** **is a class S ninjas! Don't you understand that you are no match against them!?** " Shizune added.

" **Que!** "Tonton said.

" **I don't care! I will find Temari** **! No matter what happened even if it cost my life!** " Naruto said then poofs, he used a shadow clone.

" **Naruto** **!** " Tsunade screamed Naruto's name.

" **Tsunade-sama! We can't let Naruto** **get away!** " Shizune said.

" **Call** **Sakura** **, now!** " Tsunade ordered.

" **Hai** **!** " Shizune.

* * *

Sakura doubled her speed through the hallway.

Tsunade-sama called for her. She wonders why, but she doubts that it's an important thing.

" **Tsunade-sama** **, you're looking for me?** " Sakura said once she entered Hokage's office.

 **"Hai** **.** " Tsunade said.

Sakura waits for Tsunade to speak.

" **Naruto left the village to find Temari** **, ALONE**." Tsunade said while hiding her lips behind her hands, Sakura gasped in surprise.

' _That Idiot! I'm going to beat his head off for this,_ _Shannaro_ _!_ ' Inner Sakura screamed of annoyance.

" **That's why, I called you to find that idiot and bring him back immediately.** "Tsunade said with authority.

" **Why me?** " Sakura asked.

" **Because you're the only one I know that can stop him from his aggressiveness, besides you're the only available** **kunoichi** **.** " Tsunade explained.

" **Hai** **.** " Sakura said then bowed. She turned her back away to start her tasked until Tsunade called her name.

" **Sakura** **...** " Tsunade called her one last time.

She didn't face Tsunade but she stops walking.

" **You lose** **Sasuke once, Don't let Naruto** **get away from you too.** " Tsunade reminded.

" **I will.** " Sakura said and run throughout the village's gate.

' _Naruto_ _, where are you?_ ' Sakura thought while jumping from tree to tree.

* * *

 ** _After 3 days of finding._**

Sakura almost gave up on finding, It's been 49 hours since she started looking for her friend. She jumped from tree to tree again, her next destination will be the rice village.

She stopped when she found a mark of rasengan on a tree's bark.

' _Naruto_ _!_ ' Sakura thought and continue jumping from tree to tree around that bark.

She's exchanging mood, sometimes she cursed Naruto for acting reckless, Sometimes she wanted to go back to Konoha and failed the mission, but she realizes that if she does that she will disappoint Tsunade, Tsunade trusted her for this mission alone.

Tsunade wants to see if Sakura improved from her previous training.

" **Can't we just drop her here?** " She froze when she heard a voice, she flip back and hide behind the tree.

" **We can't. Pain doesn't order anything yet,** **un.** " the Blonde with the ocean blue eyes said.

" **I hate waiting**." The red head murmured.

The blonde laughs " **As expected from master** **Sasori, hmn** **.** "

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard the familiar voice, she looks at them and widened eyes bigger.

Black cloaks with red clouds printed on it, she is 100% sure that the two men are Akatsuki members, she encountered that red head once.

7 years ago. When they kidnapped Gaara. She almost kills that red head but Itachi Uchiha suddenly used his sharingan to put her under his genjutsu to rescue Sasori.

Sakura clenched her fist, she gasped when she saw Temari. She is completely naked and full of bruises on her whole body.

Even if she can't smell or ask Temari, All Sakura can see is ... Raped. Abused.

" **Oi, Master** **Sasori** **. Did you enjoy this brat's company in bed?in these past 3 years.** " The blonde one asked.

Sakura's bite her lips, what kind of question is that?! That was inhuman!

" **Huh? You're always interrupting my punishment for her, do you expect that I enjoyed it?** " Sasori replied.

Bastards.

" **But, I will admit it that her big ass is turning me on.** " Sasori said with a smirk. He slapped Temari butt to make her cry.

Sakura can't take this shit anymore. She doesn't care if she is no match for this air headed jerks at least she tried.

" **Shannaro**!" Sakura yelled and controlled her chakra through her fist and punch the ground.

The ground started to crack from her hiding place into Sasori and Deidara's position.

The two Akatsuki members easily dodge the attack and jumped through up the trees with Temari.

" **What did you do** **Temari** **?! You sick bastards!** " Sakura yelled at them without thinking a second plan.

The Blonde haired guy smirk while looking down at her " **She is pretty and harsh.** "

" **Told you.** " Sasori replied with a grin.

Sakura give them a look, confuse look " **What are you talking about?!** "

A Hundred of black crow suddenly appeared from nowhere causing Sakura to take a step behind. " **Good Job** **Sasori... Deidara** **.** "

Itachi? They are all here? What is going on?

" **Tobi** **caught a brat!** " a spiral orange masked man appeared from the woods. Sakura suddenly jaw dropped when she saw Naruto unconscious.

" **Sa-sakura chan** **...** " Naruto muttered.

" **Naruto!...ahhh** **!** " Sakura was about to rescue Naruto and heal all his bruises but then her hair was gripped by Hidan.

" **You're not going anywhere bitch!** " Hidan said and tightened her gripped, making Sakura to moaned painfully.

" **What a nice moan, I wonder if you could moan more like that if I thrust you hard.** " Hidan claimed.

" **Dream on** **Hidan** **, I will have her first.** " Kakuzu said.

" **Did you say something stupid?** " Hidan fire back.

" **Haruno Sakura, 21 Years Old (At this story). Konoha's strongest medical kunoichi next to tsunade, Tsunade's student and a former friend of Uchiha Sasuke** **.** " Sakura gritted her teeth because Hidan's grip is being painful. She was also offended when Zetsu stated that she was Sasuke's 'former' friend.

" **Sasuke** **'s former friend huh?** " Itachi said.

" **Isn't that your brother** **Itachi** **?** " Pain asked.

" **Yes** " Itachi.

" **Are we still going to give her a warm welcome? You know that I hate waiting Pain.** " Sasori shouts from above the tree.

" **Warm ... welcome?** " Sakura asked in confusion while trying to get out from Hidan's grip.

" **Oh, I forgot.** " Pain cleared his throat.

" **Temari can't bare the pain of being raped by us.** " Pain started looking at Temari.

" **So, We planned ALL OF THIS just to capture you Sakura Haruno.** " Pain continued.

" **Argh**!" Sakura screamed at Hidan's tight his grip.

" **Wh-what do you mean?** " Sakura asked.

" **You'll take her place. Simple as that**." Pain answered her question.

" **No! Sakura-chan!** " Naruto objected.

Itachi quickly looked at Naruto's eye and jail him under his Genjutsu.

" **N-naruto!** " Sakura screamed worriedly.

" **Now Haruno... Let's make a deal.** " Pain said.

" **Wh-what deal?** "Sakura asked.

" **We will let Naruto And Temari escape...** " Sakura's expression suddenly enlighten once she heard those words from Pain.

" **But in exchange...YOU will go with us.** " Pain said as his fingers traveled down to her waist. She trembled in horror when he said that.

" **You will replace Temari as our Sex slave.** " Pain said with a smirk.

" **What if I refused?** " Sakura asked with a smirk too, she is not a fool. She knows that they will capture Naruto also since he is a precious jinchuuriki.

 **"Well... We will take you forcefully and will extract the kyuubi from that blonde idiot to kill him. We will also kill that suna** **woman.** "Pain said, Sakura's eyes begins to blurred and tears started to run out from her eyes.

It was completely hopeless and terribly unfair.

She looked at Temari, She's been raped for 3 years? That was hell, if she refuses Pain's deal they will kill Temari. Three years of torture is not a joke.

She turned her gaze to Naruto who wanted to become the greatest Hokage someday, He is the Konoha's hope.

Her? She is nothing but Sakura Haruno, the useless one. The one who only stand like a post during fights, screaming, crying and the burden shit.

She made her decision that she don't want to regret, this is for Temari and for Konoha that needs Naruto than her.

" **Gomenasai, Tsunade-sama.** " Sakura laid her head down while removing her village head shield.

She waited her village head shield to touch the ground, The pain feels like forever.

" **Well?** " Pain asked for Sakura's answer.

" **You need me right**?" Sakura lifted her head towards Pain.

" **Release them as you've said.** " Sakura said.

" **Then it's a deal.** " Pain smirks and signaled Deidara to jumped off. He obeys Pain's order and lay Temari into Naruto's side whose unconscious.

Sasori followed Deidara.

' **I will not become a burden anymore, I will definitely save you as I promised. I can't stand doing nothing anymore** ' Sakura thought while looking at Naruto.

' **Forgive me** **Naruto, Tsunade-sama** **... Everyone...** '

' **Sayonara** '


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sakura gasped when Hidan slam her on the wall.

Hidan licks Sakura's cheeks that made her squeal in disgust " **You selfless Bitch, Your smell is really turning me on.** "

He sniffs her neck as she helplessly closed her eyes, begging that wake her in this nightmare.

" **My my... Hidan- un, you're being impatient.** "Deidara teased while looking at Hidan.

" **We've just brought her here, just give her a break. We took a long journey just to be here.** " Itachi said while wearing the same face he always wears.

" **I can't hold it anymore, I want to fuck this slut NOW.** "Hidan said while grabbing Sakura's butt which made her cry more.

' _This is Temari's home for 3 years? This is worse than hell!_ '

Someone takes Sakura away from Hidan and that was Konan, she glanced at the class s criminal.

" **What the heck?** "Hidan exclaimed.

" **Leave her alone. It's Pain's order.** "Konan said that made Hidan groaned.

Konan looked at girl's face, actually, she didn't care if her co-members are collecting kunoichis from other village every three years and make them their sex slave. It just disgusts her and can't sleep at night because of their annoying moans at every side of her bedroom.

Konan supports Sakura while walking.

' _So this is their hideout._ ' Sakura thought tiredly.

She observes its environment so if she manages to escape, it will be a great help in discovering their hideout and erase their existence.

Sakura came back to her senses when she noticed Sasori in the hallway. He gave her a smirk and then lick his lips.

She trembles in horror.

" **Sasori. You don't want to eat a thousand of my origami don't you?** " Konan warned the redhead.

" **I don't like take orders around**." Sasori said and walked out.

They stopped in front of a black sliding door. When Konan opened it, Sakura was amazed by the cleanliness of their bathroom. There was a big bath tub just like a small Jacuzzi, on the other side was a bowl beside it was a shower.

Konan guides her in the bathtub and switches a thing that Sakura can't understand. Hot water starts to full the bathtub.

" **Refresh yourself, I will just get your new clothes. Don't worry, they can't harm you while I'm away. I will lock the door firmly.** "Konan said. Sakura mouthed 'Thank you'.

Konan nodded at her and turned her back in her and lock the door, Sakura deepens her body in the water and relaxed.

When Konan locks the bathroom door, She faced the smirks of her co-members at her.

" **I'm almost done with my business, I just need to take her clothes.** "Konan said emotionless and pass the boys, Everyone watched her until she disappears from their eyes and eyed the door of the bathroom, where their prey is hiding.

Konan finds Sakura's new clothes and sighed " **It will be a long bath, cherry.** "

* * *

Sakura kept her eyes closed until she felt something from her thigh. She chose to ignore it at first but when she felt a two large hand rubbing her legs, she came to her senses and began to tremble.

" **Who is there?** " Sakura asked bravely but no one responded.

She cleared her throat and stretch her legs to check if someone is under the water. She felt nothing but water, the worst part is she can't see anything from above because the water is not transparent.

She continued to go around in the bathtub, She is the only person in the bathroom. Sakura observes if she can sense any other chakra besides hers.

" **Maybe I'm just hallucinating.** " Sakura said with a sigh.

" **You must double check it.** " Sakura's face turned into horror when she heard a voice from her back.

" **Are you surprised?** " Pain said and grab her hips under water and put her in his lap.

Pain wrapped his two well-stoned arms around her waist while her back is resting on his bare chest.

She is shaking. She can feel his hard member at her back rest.

" **Hmmm.** " Pain sniffed her back then licked her shoulder, she tried to get away from him but his tight grip is forbidding her.

" **Hidan is right. You smell good, like a cherry blossom.** " he whispered in Sakura's ear.

' _This is a nightmare,_ ' she thought.

Temari, How did you come this far?

" **A-ahh!** " Sakura moaned and rest her back neck at Pain's squeezes her two breasts, she bit her lower lip to hide her moans.

" **I like that...** " Pain whispered.

He played her nipple using his large fingers as Sakura controlled her moan.

His hands traveled down to her belly down to her waist.

" **Nice curves.** " Pain said licked Sakura's chin.

" **Oh... Kami-Sama.** " Sakura cried when she felt Pain's hands, rubbing her womanhood.

" **Pl-please ... Stop... no...** " Sakura begged while pushing his hands away.

" **Stop?** " Pain replied.

He removed her from his lap and turned her to face him. Sakura bit her lips and tears start to fall from her eyes.

" **It will be a hard ride little girl, Moan along the sound of the rain for me.** "Sakura gasped when Pain pushed her that's why Sakura's back was slammed into the bathtub's side.

" **Arghhh.** " Sakura felt the pain at her back, she cried slowly and begin to sniff.

" **You could feel the pain right?** " Pain said and he suddenly kissed Sakura harshly.

He opened his mouth, asking for an entrance but she remained shut. He rubbed her thigh and she gasped, he took the opportunity to take his tongue in.

Their tongues fought, tasting every part of each other's mouth. Pain put his hand behind Sakura's head and pushed her head which deepened the kiss.

It was hot, so hot.

Pain left her lips and devour her neck, Sakura lifted and rest her head while gritting her teeth.

Pain licked, devour, and squeeze her neck using his lips as he leaves red marks on her neck.

He lifted her back from under the water so that her two breasts can be exposed.

He sucked the right one.

" **Ahh...** "Sakura groaned when she feels the pain because Pain bites her nipples.

He put her two hands into his hair, she gripped it and tried to push him away from her.

She screamed in pain when she realizes that it is a wrong move, he sucks her nipple more to punish her.

" **Stop protesting, you will suffer more if you do.** "

" **Pl-please don't-** "

" **Don't stop? As you wish.** " Pain said and continue devouring all of her.

She tried her best to push him away but his strength prevails hers. It's hopeless.

He lifts Sakura's waist and put her again in his lap but this time she's facing him.

" **Let's begin.** "Sakura widened her eyes when she realizes what he means.

" **No...please no.** "Sakura forced herself to get away from his lap but Pain gripped her waist to stop her from struggling.

" **You will obey me or you will die?** " Pain said with authority.

Sakura trembles as Pain started to put his member in her womanhood.

Sakura cried in pain. Sticky liquid thing started to flow out from her womanhood, she can feel that her innocence is ripping apart.

" **You are tight. Does that mean that I'm your first?** "Pain said and harshly fastened his move.

Sakura saw blood spreading in the green water but suddenly fade.

" **Gahaaaa!** " Sakura can't help it and put her arms around Pain's Neck.

" **You are really tight.** "Pain moaned and thrust her harder and deeper.

Pain sucked her right mound again while he's massaging the other one. Sakura moaned several times and she thinks that she's gonna explode.

She felt that something is squeezing her ass painfully.

Pain starts to lick her collarbone and devour her neck again, while he's banging Sakura.

Sakura's body is traitoring her and her two hands started to travel in his muscular back then she massages his bare chest into his shoulder and then to his hair, she caught Pain's smirk.

And a few minutes they both reached their climax, Sakura collapsed in Pain's shoulder while catching her breath Pain is collecting his energy to remove himself to the kunoichi.

Sakura can't move because her womanhood is aching and her body is still trembling.

Pain remove himself from the water and wrap a towel under him.

He walked through the door to face his co-members.

They were surprised when Pain is the one who opened the door.

" **Damn it, You take her did you?** " Deidara exclaimed.

" **Yeah, And I am her first.** " Pain said while looking at the kunoichi, Sakura passed out and Konan assists her.

" **I was about to fuck her first!** " Kisame yelled.

" **Well you're too slow shark, And besides you're the first of Temari.** " Pain said.

" **But then I'll tell you the truth.** " Pain said while walking.

" **She's the best.** "Pain said that gave the rest of the team a hard time as they look lustfully at the passed out kunoichi.

Konan looked at them furiously " **One day, one mess.** "

In Temari's first day, she was tortured twice and her work doubled. She didn't want that to happen again, one day, one mess to clean.

She looked at the kunoichi " **You are such a fool for being kind.** "

Poor Kunoichi, Her first Pain ... Is **Pain**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

* * *

" **Hey, Konan.** " Konan follows the deep voice, It was Pain.

She closed the door where Sakura is resting, she is now sleeping peacefully.

" **You looked different, satisfied at her performance?** "Konan asked.

" **Yes, she's a good choice.** "Pain said.

" **Thanks to you for taking her to the bathroom while I'm in there.** "Pain said while patting her head.

" **Anything for you, you are the only one I have.** " Konan replied emotionless

Pain nodded " **Thank you.** "

" **What's your plan now?** " Konan asked.

" **We will continue to collect jinchuurikis, I can already feel that our desired peace will spread the whole nation soon.** " Pain said.

" **You should capture that blonde jinchuuriki last time.** " Konan added.

" **Madara ordered it.** " Pain replied then started to walk.

" **I see, what about that pink haired kunoichi?** " Konan asked while walking along the hallway too.

" **Her chakra is stronger than Temari, I feel** **stronger after I sucked her chakra.** " Pain explained.

" **We will use her to gain the immortality. She's the future of Akatsuki**."

* * *

" **There they are!** "Tsunade pointed at the West.

" **Oh God...** " Shizune covered her mouth while looking at Temari's condition.

" **Wrap her with a white towel!** " Tsunade ordered to medical ninjas.

" **Hai!** "The medical ninjas starting to wrap a clean towel on Temari.

" **Shizune, Go back to Konoha and send a message to Sand Village. Take the medical ninjas with you and bring Temari in the hospital I will handle Naruto**." Tsunade ordered.

" **Hai**!"Shizune said and ordered the medical ninjas to retreat.

" **Naruto... Naruto!** " Tsunade shook Naruto.

" **Uhhh? Rameen...** "Naruto said while dreaming.

Tsunade rose an eyebrow and lose her temper for ignoring her.

" **Naruto! Get up or I will blow up that ramen restaurant!** " Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs.

" **Waaaahhhh! No ! No! Ramen ! Ramen! aw!** " Naruto rubbed her head when Tsunade hit his head.

" **WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM OLD LADY?!** "Naruto yelled while rubbing his head.

" **Tsk,Where's Sakura?** " Tsunade asked him.

" **Huh? Sakura?** "Naruto asked.

" **I ordered her to follow you, Didn't you two met?** "Tsunade asked back.

Naruto eyes widened when he remembers the events before he passed out.

He burst into tears and stand up, his eyes are turning red.

" **Naruto? Where are you going?!** "Tsunade said.

" **I will find Sakura-chan! He was taken by the Akatsuki!** "Naruto yelled with anger.

Tsunade widened her eyes " **Nani?!** "

' _Damn, Sakura_ '

" **No**." Tsunade said with authority.

" **No? Sakura is missing!** " Naruto said in angry tone.

" **Calm down, Naruto.** "Tsunade begged.

" **She agreed to their deal just to save me and Temari! How can you say that I should calm!** "Naruto said and punch a tree, the tree broked and fall.

" **Deal? What deal?** "Tsunade gave Naruto a confused look.

" **She took Temari's place as a... a... Uhh?** "Naruto calmed and her burning eyes turned back into his ocean blue.

" **What?** " Tsunade asked.

" **I- I don't remember!** " Naruto said.

Tsunade sighed, what will she expect? But that deal is bothering her, what would that be?

" **Let's retreat from now**." Tsunade said and turn her back.

" **But-** "

" **Shut up, We will talk to Temari. Maybe she will give us further information. Tell me Naruto, how will you find Sakura if you don't even know where to start?** "Tsunade said with a convincing tone.

Naruto lay his head down and follow Tsunade.

* * *

" **Ahhh**! **get off me! Get off me! Please no!** " Temari screamed while crying. The medics of Konoha are trying to check her up but she can't calm down.

She was traumatized.

" **Temari !** " Kankurou suddenly appeared at the door.

" **Ahhhhh!** "Temari screamed while covering her ears, crying and begging to stop them from doing something.

" **Shhhh Temari were here.** " Kankurou pushed himself to hug her sister.

" **Please don't touch me I'm begging you...** " Temari cried.

Kankurou gave her a confused look. He looks at Gaara who calmly looking at her sister but he looks worried too.

" **She was raped.** " Gaara said while observing Temari's condition. Kankurou froze and look at Temari.

She's shaking in fear, her neck has full of bite marks and bruises.

" **What did you do to her!?** " Kankurou yelled at the Konoha's medical ninjas furiously.

" **We did nothing!** " one of the medical ninjas replied.

" **We found her and Naruto at the middle of the forest!** "Shizune added.

" **She was raped by the Akatsuki members.** "Tsunade entered the room.

" **Tsunade -Sama!** " Shizune eyed at the blonde old woman.

" **Naruto -kun! You're alright!** "Shizune said while checking Naruto if he's hurt.

" **Akatsuki?** "Kankurou asked Tsunade.

" **The group where Sasori belong.** " Gaara stated with a clenched fist.

" **She was tortured by the Akatsuki for 3 years, Based on her physical condition, they commit sexual activity with her.** "Tsunade said while looking at Temari.

" **Now I remember**." all eyes were looked at Naruto.

" **I was running through the forest when I encountered a man with an orange spiral mask, he's wearing a black cloak with printed red clouds on it.** " Naruto starts to talk.

" **I used my rasengan against him, but he suddenly disappears and I hit one of the tree's bark.** "Naruto added.

" **I bet that's why Sakura-chan found me easily.** "Naruto continued.

" **I was unconcious that time but I saw and heard their conversation, it was blurred but I'm sure it was not a dream.** "Naruto looked at Tsunade.

" **In exchange for our safety**." Naruto looked at Temari. "Sakura replaced Temari as their s*x slave" All of

" **Sakura replaced Temari as their sex slave.** " All of the people gasps except Gaara and Tsunade, but their faces were shocked.

" **Sex... Slave?** " Shizune asked without thinking.

Tsunade grabbed Naruto's suit " **WHY THE HELL DID THEY NEED A SEX SLAVE!?** "

" **I don't know!** " Naruto said with anger in his eyes.

" **Because of their needs...** " They turned to Temari's direction when they've heard her.

She's calm now, she just can't forget their last tortured before she left that hell hideout.

" **Needs**?" Gaara asked.

" **Yes, needs..** "Temari said with a low voice.

" **Their lust eyes and sinful hands,It burns like a boiled water... They are collecting kunoichi in every village to be their sex slave.** "Temari said.

" **That's all? A body heater?!** " Naruto yelled.

" **Hush! Stop talking!** "Tsunade.

" **No... Actually, they always pick kunoichis with special abilities or came from a known family like me, Kazekage's elder sister.** "-Temari.

" **So what's the point?** " Kankurou asked.

" **They are collecting konoichi's with strong control for chakra, if they have sex, their chakra will be suck by them.** "-Temari.

" **So why did they kidnapped Sakura? Her clan is infamous.** " Shizune said.

Temari shooked her head " **I agree that Haruno clan is infamous, but her chakra control is above satisfying. She also trained by Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin and tought her a monsterous strength, She can control her chakra properly so she can lose a small amount of chakra in every thrust they'll give her.** "-Temari added.

" **Why did they need to do that?** "Naruto clenches his fist while listening.

" **Because they want to remain alive forever, in short, they want to achieve immortality. They can die because they're still humans and not Gods. A perfect example is the side effects of their powers, like Uchiha Itachi because of his Sharingan.** "-Temari.

" **Sakura was their target 3 years ago but their mission failed and take me instead.** "-Temari said.

" **Why are they interested to Haruno?** "Gaara asked emotionless as ever

" **Because she is a medical ninja.** "-Temari.

" **I see.** " looks like Tsunade followed Temari's information.

" **As she said, they can die from sickness, side effects of their powers etc, they are using intimacy to avoid that sickness. Sakura is using her chakra for medical purposes, they can easily suck her chakra using sex. Wait, you mentioned Itachi, is he sick?** "Tsunade asked.

Temari nodded " **Hai, he gets it from his sharingan, while he's torturing me, suddenly a blood appeared in his mouth.** "

" **So it means, you're dumped by them because...** "Shizune followed.

 **"Because I'm not enough, my chakra is not enough to heal 's why they root for Sakura, Zetsu is collecting information about her. How she move and think. I also believed that Sakura encountered their puppet master a year ago**." Temari said.

Suddenly, one medical ninja accidentally broke a glass and Temari start to scream again, she's sensitive. Kankurou hugged her.

Kankurou hugged her to calm.

" **Damn it... I'll kill them!** "Naruto starts his rage again.

" **Naruto-kun...** "Shizune said.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, It's dark she bet it's evening now.

She pushed herself to sit, her hair is not tied anymore, her long hair was laying on her back.

She is wearing a black fishnet that covering her shoulder, her top is cover by black silk up to her hips, her bottom is connected to her tops, it's a short that end to her thigh.

Her head ached and her womanhood is aching too.

"Arghh." she held her womanhood because it ached like hell.

She pulled off her blanket that exposed her skinny legs, she tried to stand while guided by the wall.

It was dark... She can't see anything.

Suddenly, someone pinned her on the wall, she stops from moving. She can't see who pinned her because he's on her back plus it was too dark.

Her body began to shake again.

A well-stoned man pushed himself into her, Sakura felt his bare cheast and his hard member.

" **Nice to meet you, Ms. Haruno.** " A cold voice said behind her ear.

He gripped her elbow and slammed her back at the bed, she groaned because of the impact, her womanhood ached more.

She tried to pull herself up to sit but the man with the red eyes lay above her before she able to sits.

Couldn't be?

" **Uchiha...Itachi.** "Sakura whispered with terror in her tone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry if i make different personality from the other characters, I know I'm a terrible author (I Know) But I'm trying okay? I know this plot is also terrible as I am, But please if you don't like it please don't read, I respect your opinions, Okay, thanks for correcting me, that's okay but insulting my work is ... You know painful on the other side, I'm not demanding, I just want to be nice**

 **Also I'm not a Sakura hater (She's my Favorite character actually in whole Naruto series) I always defend her against haters, and I'm a multishipper by her I ship her with everyone (I admit it), I'm new here... I like to share my imagination to you, but if you refuse it that's fine, I respect it but please don't insult it**

 **I want to stop writting (honestly) but this is just a challenge right? (Call me talkative one I don't care)**

 **I'm not good at english language but I'm trying, You can correct me, I will recieve it with all my heart or atleast give an advice? i'm open don't worry!**

 **Hai have a nice day!**

WARNING: Smut/Lemon/Foul Words

Disclaimer:All belong to Kishimoto (This is originally made by me, I just used his characters and jutsus)

I'm not good at English, it's not my personal language

 **Chapter** 4 *Healed*

"Uchiha...Itachi"fear spread from her eyes and he can sense it

"Wh-what do you want from me"Sakura summoned all of her courage to asked him

He laid his right knee into the sheets

"Isn't obvious?"Itachi said coldly, His cold eyes met hers

"No please... My whole body is still aching"she begged

Actually, she lied, her body is starting to get better now, and she hated it, She wants to avoid especially him, not because she is tired but because he is an Uchiha, her first love's brother (until now)

"Foolish little girl"Itachi said and slam her into the pillow, she call her 'little girl"' just like he used to call sasuke 'little brother

He crawl above her and pin her wrist above her head using one hand,the other hand is caressing her face

"Please... Don't"she begged once again

"Sorry little girl, I need your body"Itachi replied and his lips met hers , hungrily bitting it, she also felt that her lips is bleeding

But Itahi licked this and continue devouring her lips

His tounge is asking for entrance , but she remain shut, that's why he gripped her wrist tightly that make her scream and open her mouth, he took the advantage and slid his tounge inside of her

'Cherry 'He tought

He caressed her back and lift it a little to unzipped her dress

His lips left her mouth and travel her face ,licking her collarbones down to her neck

"Ahhh.."He looked up at Sakura , he wonder why sasuke will reject a perfect girl? Well she is pretty

He started to put her dress down to her waist, he lowered her kiss at the edge of her shoulder, licking it and sniffing her sweet scent

He didn't notice that his hands are travelling into her curves ,leaving her wrist at the top of her head

He expect that she will pushed him away but instead, she travelled her arms into his mascular back and wrapped into his neck

"Naughty little girl"Itachi smirked and continue his business

He wrecked her brazziers and sucked her right mountain while squeezing the other like a hungry infancy

"Urghhh I-Itachi-kun..."he smiled when he heard her moaning her name

Sakura don't know why, her brain is still screaming to push him away, but her body is a traitor, saying to her brain that shut up and go with the flow, this is the path she chose

He sucked the left mountain and massaging the other , Sakura only responds but moans

His two hands pushed her dress away from her waist down to her thigh

He licked her nipple first then left it, he lowered his lips and licked the part of her belly, tasting all of her

He travel his right hand inside her underwear and press one finger in the her womanhood

"Ahhhh!"sakura again lifted her head which Itachi approach and kissed her again in her lips

She's wet, he could feel it

He pressed another finger which make Sakura to moan between their kiss

Every second, Itachi deepened the kiss that's why Sakura is getting buried in the bed

When she finally released her juices he remove his fingers away from her womanhood and lick it

Then ,Itachi opened Sakura's mouth and put his finger into it "Taste yourself, isn't sweet?"

Sakura lick his finger , it taste salty honestly

He whispered "Sasuke is really a big fool for not tasting you"

She realized that her underwear was wrecked in a flash

He lowered his head and then...

"Damn..."Sakura snapped her head when she felt Itachi's hot tounge inside her clit

She tightened her grip in bedsheets and biting her lips manage not to moan,but she failed she instead mess Itachi's black hair and pull his head

"Ah...ahhh! Itachi..."Sakura moaned

When she came again , Itachi licked all her juices seductively

And for that last performance, Itachi starts to remove his belt and push it down including his boxers

He kicked down her dress that lying in her thigh, it fell down into the floor

He ready his member and put her legs into his shoulder and start to move

"Ahaaaaa!"she cried out when she felt pain, the pain is started to spread underneath her, but this is her second time that's why, it's not that hurt

But hell he is big, really...

Itachi smirked ,he can feel her chakra flowing into him

He started to move again, moving faster

"Ahhhh. Arghhhhh! Itachi...fa-faster"Sakura's mouth is starting to trait her , she is bathing with lust and desires she can't think normally

Itachi moaned as her walls greet his member, she's tight, but he knew that Pein already took her first

"Sakura... You're tight"Itachi moaned

He moved faster every second pass, deeper,harder,faster

He push back and thrust her hard , moans flooded the whole room, screaming each other's name

Itachi grabbed her two shoulders and lift her, making her sit in his lap

They didn't stop, she's bouncing in him , while she travel her hands into his chest , touching his muscle up to his shoulder and gripped his wet black hair

She lift her head as he licked her neck and devour her breast again

"It-Itachi... I-I am comm-i-ing!"Sakura screamed

He squeezed her ass until they reached their climax

They panted , Sakura collapsed at Itachi's shoulder while Itachi is breathing heavy

He gently lay Sakura into the bed and squeeze her titties one last time, he get up and stare at her peacefull face, she's ran out of chakra

He started to dressed himself and put a blanket on her

"Sleep well little girl"Itachi said emotionless and leaved the room

The Next Day

Itachi and Kisame were going on a mission , Pein gave them a time limit

"Wait ... Itachi, did you take your medicine? This is the time you need to swallow it"Konan asked emotionless as all Akatsuki is looking at Itachi

Everybody knows about his illness, the side effects of his sharingan, he overcontroled it until his body can't take the side effects, he is evoking blood every afternoon and night

But as they can see, Itachi is better than better

Itachi smirked, and everyone twitched their eyebrows, it's rare to see Itachi smirk, If he do, there was a meaning behind it

"Don't tell me..."Kisame asked Itachi

"Hmn"Itachi said "I'm completely healed by her, and as Pein said, she's a good performer"

Everybody groaned after Itachi admit that he moved Sakura , Except him and Pain whose smirking at each other , and Konan whose widened her eyes


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank** **you** for your recent reviews! I promise that I'll improve my writting skills especially my grammar ! I'll try my best!

 **This chapter is for my BestFriend Casey *waves* My No. one supporter, I love you my dear T-T (He loves the next rapist xD)**

WARNING: Smut/Lemon/Foul Words

Disclaimer:All belong to Kishimoto (This is originally made by me, I just used his characters and jutsus)

I'm not good at English, it's not my personal language

Ok lets's see

Zetsu ( )

Pein (x)

Sasori ( )

Deidara ( )

Itachi (x)

Kisame ( )

Tobi ( )

Hidan ( )

Who is next?

Chapter 5 *Art*

Sakura hid her head into her knees and hug it, it's early morning and she can't believe it that she had s*x with Itachi

Dirty , she feel dirty , Now she's beggining to doubt herself if she's just out of control or she's enjoying this path

She is completely embarassed , everytime they touch her , she can't resist and go with the flow

She slap her self , why is this happening to her?

"Sakura"she stopped and look at Konan, carrying a meal

She look down sadly, Konan walk towards her and put her meal beside her bed

"Eat, you didn't eat last night"Konan said with her emotionless face

"I'm full"Sakura said coldly, but then her stomach growled

She snap her head

"Yeah...full"Konan said, Konan get her dress in the floor and put it on the bed

"Eat your meal and do what you want, you can go out in here but not in this hideout , okay?"Konan said with a slight blush and walk out

Sakura look at Konan until she heard the door shut , and then look at the meal she left

'Damn it , I'm hungry forehead!'Inner Sakura exclaimed

Sakura didn't waste her time and eat her meal

Sakura already finished her meal, She decided to jail herself inside the bedroom

But d*mn its so boring! One of she get from Tsunade is short temperance, she hate to waste her time doing nothing

The girl with purple hair said that she can go outside, but monsters filled this hideout, she can be devour once she left this bedroom

But her mind said that they can go inside in this room either,Like Itachi do

She sighed, She can't take the boredomness anymore

She took her dress, but she groaned when she saw it wrecked, she travel her eyes in the room and lock her eyes in a cabinet

She walk towards it and open it

She get the hanger one by one and her face disgust, she imagine herself with this clothes.. She is naked more than naked

But then she relieved when she found a cloak the same as theirs

An Akatsuki's cloth, she remove the cloth in the hanger and dressed herself

'What the hell' she tought ,looking at herself at the mirror, a black necktie around her neck connects to fishnet garment down to her above bust point, her bust is covered by black cotton garment , her waist is exposed, if you look at it you will see her bare perfect curves, the she's wearing and thight black short, the shortest short she had ever seen

She wear two high knee stocking and above the knee boots without tacks, she also wear a black fingerless gloves above her elbow

She brushed her hair and take her head protector, she's surprised that it was scratched in the middle

The garment is also changed , instead of dark blue, it turns to completely pitch black, she's shaking while tying it in her hair

She look at the mirror again before she cover herself with Akatsuki's cloak , the cloak is too big and irritate her but this is the only thing that can cover her

she sigh a million of times before leaving the room

It was quiet , she bet that everyone is out for missions

It's quiet

'Wierd' Sakura thought but she's glad that no body attacked her after opening the bedroom door

While walking in the hallway, she noticed a little white thing in the floor

"Huh?"Sakura thought and lay her knee to touch the white thing

"Clay?"Sakura whispered and noticed that it was a print

She follow the print of the clay until it ends at the yellow door,a small rectangle was pressed into it 'Deidara'

'I think this is a bad idea'Inner Sakura doubt

She gulped 'I have bad feeling about this too' she replied to her inner self

The door is half open, Beside of her short temperance, she is a curious one too

If she walk inside, will she survive to get out or die inside

She gulped until her hand press in to the door's knob

'Sh*t sh*t! Sakura, don't'Inner Sakura yelled , a sweat is falling from her forhead

"Ah sh*t"Sakura cursed loudly when her cloak dropped on the floor, also her head protector, she lay down and tie her head protector and grab her cloak

"Damn, why this cloak is too big?"She cursed while looking at her cloak

Her cloak is dirty, that's why she remove it with her hands

"Now that was art"she frozed when she heard a jolly voice

She didn't realize that the yellow door is now completely open, revealing a blonde guy with his fishnet top and black jeans

She didn't realize that her body is completely exposed , Because her cloak is removed

She blushed like a tomato and cover herself with her cloak

"Are you seducing me?"Deidara asked

"No , I-I'm just passing by and found a white clay so..."Sakura explain herself and try her best not to crack

"Your cloak is dirty"Deidara looked at her cloak

"Ahh yeah, it fell"Sakura said and try her best to remove it

"Did you know that I'm the one who sewed that"Deidara said

She stopped "R-really?It's... Nice ahehe"Sakura laughed fakely

"And you just dirt it"Deidara crossed his arms, Sakura shaked, this is getting worst

"N-no! I didn't mean to..."Sakura said innocently

"Oh no you don't , you mean it"Deidara replied and grab her arms

"And you'll be punish for that"Deidara smirked and pull her inside his bedroom and slam the door

Sakura widened her eyes , no not again

But her body is starting to get on fire again, Oh f*ck this body, f*ck this life

Deidara slam her at the back of the door and pin her

She travel her eyes in his bedroom, White bed with yellow blankets and clays that's all

He pressed his knee between her thighs and she gasped

"You let this cloak touched by the dirt"Deidara said while grabbing her cloak

"You need to be punish"Deidara said and force to remove the cloak away from her body

He stare at her appearance to her neck, down to her exposed waist and to her high knee boots

" Did you know that I'm turned on to high knee boots"Deidara whispered in her ears

"I know you want it and I can sense it"Deidara add with seductive voice and grab her waist, she felt that something is licking her, until she realize that his two palms have mouths, licking her bare curves

Did she enjoy this path? No she chose it!

Did she enjoy it? No she needs it!

Is she getting wet? No she's on fire right now! Damn it

Her thoughts are fighting, she didn't know how to react anymore

"Yes..."Sakura almost whisper that word but Deidara caught it and smirked

"That's right, I'll f*ck you and devour all of you"Deidara said with lust and desperation

He kiss her torridly and Sakura kissed back, his eyes is filled with hunger and needs

His hands held her wrist and press it on her side

He hardened the kiss fight her tounge lustfully

He moaned as her teeth bit his lower lip

He push off and turn her around, and pin her against the door

Now her back is facing his covered chest , he press his lower part into her , saying that how hard he is

He sided her hair and lick her shoulder up to her earlobe "Delicous"

He lick her chin and Sakura wrap her arms backwardly into his neck as he bit her earlobe and slid his lips into her shoulder

He wrap his arm around her ,his two palms are licking her belly

"D*mn you filthy brat, You're really turning me on"Deidara groaned at her

He remove her neck tie using his teeth that's why her top is getting remove , he then removed her tops using his one hand , they broke the kiss as she help him remove her upper clothes

Deidara threw it anywhere and continue his business

"Ahhhh!"Sakura moaned as she felt his two palm are squeezing her breast hardly, his two palms licked her nipple and bite it

"Arghhh Deidara"Sakura moaned his name, Deidara smirked in her shoulder

"That's right brat, moan my name"Deidara ordered

He again turn her around to face him, he pull her into him and face her, and her breast his pressing his

"I didn't want to continue this while standing"Deidara said and push her into his bed

He remove his tops ,revealing his muscular body, she close her eyes, trying to think, but when she open her green emerald eye, all Deidara can see is lust, the way she look at him this girl is getting his interest

He crawl above her slowly, kissing her belly up to the center of her chest and into her neck licking it and devouring it, leaving red marks

He again kiss her lips , kissing her deeper and deeper

And then ,his hand travel and remove her belt, unbuttoning her short and strip down to her thigh

He broked the kiss and catch his breath, so does she

He remove her high knee boots and her black stockings ,revealing her white and skinny legs, he sniffed it and enjoy the sent of cherry blossom

He remove her short too that stocked in her thigh, now she's wearing nothing but her underwear

"Now Brat"Deidara starts to put his left hand into her underwear "Moan my name"

He pressed one finger and she gasp , he pull it then push it again

"D-Deidara... Ahhhh..."Deidara pressed two fingers when he heard her

"Arghhhh.. Uhmmm ahhhh"Sakura close her eyes more

"Deidara-sama!"Sakura screamed when he pressed three fingers, Deidara-sama, he didn't like it, he love it!

He wreck her underwear ,revealing pink curls that protecting her womanhood, Deidara smirks as he stood up and walk through the switch of light

"Let's play a little game, I used to call this , hide and f*ck"Deidara said

"I will close the light and remove my bottoms"Deidara added

"Once I close the light, Get up from there and hide somewhere, you have 10 seconds to hide, once I find you, and once I feel your part, I will thrust you hard"Deidara said

Sakura gulped

"Then let's begin"Deidara clicked the switch and the bedroom filled absolutely pitch black

She stood up and guide herself using things she touch

'This is his table'she thought

She suddenly held a door knob, This is the exit

She pressed herself their, waiting for Deidara

She heard his zipper , he's undressing

She's thingkin to escape, maybe she can escape from him...But...she's f*cking naked

Damn

Suddenly someone pressed her hard into the door, she felt his bare member into her thigh

"Found you"Deidara smirked and The light filled the whole room

She look at her right side

All this time?! He is beside her?!

Because the light switch is in her right side

He chuckled "You've realize it?" Then he begin to rose her two legs into his waist, he hugged her waist and position himself

"Let the f*cking game begins"Deidara sang while saying that word and he began to thrust her

"A-ahh!"Sakura screamed as she felt his member ,entering her

"Ah sh*t you're tight"Deidara said with husky voice

He began to thrust her , her back is getting scratch because she is sliding at the wooden door up and down

Deidara push his member and thrust her deeper

"De-Deidara... Ahhh"Sakura moaned between his neck and shoulder

"Ahhhh Sakur-ra, You're delicious"Deidara said like a hungry monster

Sakura wrapped her arms into his neck while bouncing, making her breast met his , he again sniffed her scent at her shoulder while thrusting her

"P-please, fast-faster"Sakura begged

"Huh, Dirty blossom"Deidara smirked as he move faster

She lay her head at the back of the door as he lick her breast again, like a hungry baby ,she remove the tie that tying his hair and threw it somewhere

She removed his bangs and saw a metallic face , she kiss and lick it until she met his lips again, Kissing each other

Moans filled the room , moaning each other's name as their bodies became one

They both reached their own climax and collapse at the floor

He's breathing heavily while the girl underneath her passed out

He carry her and lay her in his bed, he can feel her charkra flowing into him while thrusting her a while ago

He smirked "Your curves are perfect, You're a perfect piece of art"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Yeah another Update xD, Sorry for the bad English, I'm not a good one, I'll improve it I promise!**

 **By the way, This is for my Friend, Sheldrino, Because his favorite akatsuki character is the new rapist (Trololololol)**

 **By the way , I want to thank you all for supporting this Fanfic T-T , I'm really thankful**

Chapter 6 (Noisy)

Sakura opend her eyes ,only to shut it back when the sun rays attack her sight

She pushed herself to sit

"You're awake" Sakura opend her eyes when she heard a voice

"W-wait how did -"Konan cut her words

"I saw you on the hallway floor, Be thankful that I saw you first"Konan said while putting a tray of food to Sakura's side table

"Thanks"Sakura thank Konan

"Eat , To regain your strength"Konan said and close the bedroom door

Sakura sighed and eat what Konan left for her

"That Konan is pretty nice ,huh"Inner Sakura said

Sakura shrugs "We can't tell"

"Shizune"Tsunade called Shizune

"Hai ,Tsunade-sama?"Shizune asked the Old lady

"Any Information?"Tsunade asked back

Shizune shook her head , Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose

"Alright then" Tsunade look at Shizune "Call all the Rookie 9"

Shizune widened her eyes "B-but Tsu-Tsunade-sama-"Tsunade cut Shizune's words

" Call all the available back ups, I just need the Rookie 9 at my office, NOW"Tsunade ordered

"Hai..."Shizune said and runs out of the Hokage's office

"Sakura ... Where the hell are you.."Shizune thought worriedly

Shizune walk through the Aviary and order the Cryptanalysis team to give a message to the Rookie 9

Each member of Rookie 9 recieved the message from the Hokage that's why they run back to the Village

"Tsunade-sama is calling for us? At the middle of the mission, That kind a rare"Tenten asked

"Maybe she will give us heavier missions, woooh! I can't wait!"Lee said excitedly

"I don't think so"Tenten replied

"Me too"Neji agreed to Tenten

"I think it's connected to Sakura"Gai said

"To Sakura-chan?"Lee asked curiously

"You don't know? Lee"Tenten asked Lee

"Ahh.. I'm sorry , I'm not updated, what's with Sakura-Chan? Is she hurt?"Lee asked Tenten desperately

"Sakura is kidnapped by the Akatsuki"Neji said

Lee groaned "Woooh, I'll definitely save Sakura-chan!"

"Baka! Even Naruto can't beat them"Tenten exclaimed

"I think , I'm stronger than Naruto-kun now, I will beat them using my hard work! That's the power of youth!"Lee said and clench his fist

Gai stop running

"Lee..."Gai said not turning around

"Gai -sensei" Lee call back

"Oh no here we go again" Neji close his eyes

"I'm so proud of you! You're the best ninja I've ever seen!"Gai said with a thumbs up

Lee looks at Gai with teary eyes "G-Gai sensei! I promise that I'll work hard!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

And then they embrace like in a Father and son drama

Neji and Tenten sighed at this drama

"I call you all for a big mission"Tsunade start talking

The rookie 9 are neatly line up by their teams

"You're all aware that Akatsuki kidnapped one of our medical nin, Sakura Haruno"Tsunade said

"That's why , I'm ordering you all, to save and find your own comrade"Tsunade added

"Do your best to find her, I'll let Kakashi and Yamato to guide you in this mission"Tsunade said

"Do you understand?"Tsunade screamed

"Hai!"

"Dismiss!" Tsunade Said and in a flash the Rookie 9 are running through the front gate

"Sakura-chan.."Naruto though

'Sayonara' -Sakura

"Don't w-worry Nar-Naruto-kun, We will definitely save Sa-Sakura-chan"Hinata cheer Naruto Up

Naruto smile at the white eye nin "Yosh"

Sakura is writting something on the notebook she found at the cabinet

When Someone knocks at her door

Sakura heard her fast goosebumps while looking at the bedroom door

"Damn not now" Sakura whispers at herself

Her breath held when the door knob roll at it's own

"Sakura-chaaaan!"Sakura heard a childish yet manly voice

Sakura sighed

If she's not mistaken, This guy's name is Tobi

"Tobi?"Sakura asked

"Woah?"Tobi look at her ang giggle

"Sakura-chan knows Tobi 's Name! Yay!"Okay this guy is kind a... Wierd

"H-hi"Sakura flushed

"Awww, You're blushing! Don't worry! Tobi is a good boy!"Tobi said

"H-hai"Sakura said, She will admit that this guy is kind a cute

Sakura shook her head, No Sakura, Remember what he did to Naruto?There is no way he is a 'good boy' he's talking to

"I heard Deidara-senpai had sex with you"Tobi whispered at her ears, Her eyes grew wide

"I-i"Sakura can't complete her words

"I wonder if Sakura chan is a good performer"then suddenly Tobi grip her wrist

"H-hey!"Sakura tried to pull her wrist off of his grip

"Let's play Sakura chan! Please! Play with Tobi! Don't worry! Tobi is a good player!"Tobi said while pulling Sakura out of the bed

"I-i don't want to play Tobi-kun"Sakura said

"But I want to play with Sakura-chan!"Tobi exclaimed

"Please Tobi, I'm tired"Sakura said

"But Sakura- chan! Tob-"

"I said I'M TIRED OKAY?! YOU'RE NOISY! JUST PLAY WITH YOUR OWN! HOW OLD ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO CHILDISH?"Sakura scream at the top of her lungs, Her ears is full of his sh*ts

"Did you just yelled at Tobi?"Sakura cursed at the bottom of her throat when she heard Tobi's different voice

"Tobi is a good boy"Tobi crawl at the bed while Sakura is moving backwardly

"But sometimes"He remove his orange mask

"He's not" and then the punishment is started


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **Gomenasai, I almost abandoned this story but I don't want to leave this because Sasori is bugging me lol**

 **So here it is, I promised that I will continue this fanfic**

 **Again I beg your pardon for the wrong grammars, I'm not a hater of Sakura, I'm just a multishipper**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the characters , This story is purely fanmade**

The orange mask fell down ...

Sakura's eyes widened when she recognized tobi's true features

" _You are..." Sakura managed to say something_

"Surprised?" Obito grinned

"Obito?Kakashi -sensei's comrade"Sakura remembered when kakashi talks about his former comrades when he was a child

"Oh... How did you know, Oh that Kakashi"Obito said sarcastically

"This is impossible! kakashi-sensei said that you're already dead!"Sakura shouted hell out of his face

"If I am, why the hell Am I in here?" obito looked at her

Sakura didn't reply

"Simply because I survived, And of course there was a reason"Obito crawl closer

"To kill Kakashi and To destroy konoha, and conquer the ninja world"Sakura can't take his words , she throw a pillow against him but it failed

"That's useless"Obito's smirk grew wide

"But before I destroy this world.." Obito spoke huskily

He suddenly disappeared and teleported on Sakura's side and pushed her down

He parted her legs with force , causing Sakura's to struggle

"Please don't..."

"Shhh... Never say those words again sakura"Obito removed his cloak and lick Sakura's chin

"Because no predator have mercy to their prey"and then she carried sakura with his strong arms

"W-where will you take me?!" Sakura protested

Obito didn't reply then they teleported to...

"Konoha's infirmary"

Sakura's eyes widened

'She's saved!'

She tried to run out of the infirmary but obito stopped her

"Let me gooo!"she protested

"Well even you scream NO ONE will ever NOTICE or SEE you"Sakura stopped from whining and looked at obito

"What do you mean.."Sakura asked

Infirmary's door opened , it revealed the hokage, Tsunade-sama

"Ts-tsunade sama! I'm here! Please save me! Please kick this bastard's ass!"Sakura screamed as she pointed Obito

But Tsunade didn't noticed her and cross her way

"I know that I leave it here in this table"As tsunade look for something

"Tsunade sama! Can't you hear me?! it's me Sakura! Please notice me!"Sakura tried not to cry but she failed , tears are running down from her eyes

She kept screaming, begging for Tsunade to notice her , But no , she can't see her nor hear her

She fell down to her own knees but obito catched her

Obito carried her through the Infirmary's bed and lay her

"I told you that no one can notice your presence, even your dearest Tsunade-sama"Obito said while Sakura is out of the blue ,asking why , why is this happenning to her

"Why..."Obito looked at Sakura when he heard her

Obito removed the tears from Sakura's eyes

"It's because they've forgot about you , Sakura"Obito Said

"They... Forgot about me?"Sakura looked confused and look at Tsunade whose looking for the thing that she's talking about

"Listen Haruno, In this world once you disappeared you'll be forgotten, Because we easily get you, They'll think that you're dumb and weak,besides you also think that you're useless , aren't you?"Obito rubbed her chin while saying those words

"Disappeared? Dumb? weak?useless? Me?"Sakura said from nowhere

"Yes... So please Haruno"Obito slide Sakura's clothes off her "Let me have you"

Sakura didn't reply but nodded..

Obito again parted her legs and lean above her, Sakura remained looking at Tsunade

"How is the feeling Sakura?" Obito caught sakura's attention

"Being fucked by you enemy while your dear clueless Tsunade sama is around"Obito massaged her breasts as she moaned

"Obito..." Sakura moaned

"My..My Haruno, you're getting wet, I can feel it!"Obito smirked

"Such a perfect curves ,well your breast cup is not that bad"Obito kept complementing her but she kept ignoring it

"Don't be so rude Haruno or else..."

"Ahhhhh!"obito rubbed her p*ssy ,hardly

"Obito... St-"Obito cutted her words

"You will tell me to stop even you like it? For once Haruno, just go with the flow!" Obito pressed 1 finger to her core

"And stop acting like a virgin sh*t , Grow up!" Obito command as he pressed 2 fingers at a time

"I'm gonna explode..."Sakura moaned with pleasure

"That's right , come for me" Obito command as he pressed 3 fingers

Sakura explode, While Obito is chasing his breath, Sakura put her legs around Obito's waist and lean him closer, That makes obito surprised

"F*ck me"Sakura requested

Obito grinned "You've grown up"

"I'll bang you hard , until I destroy your soul and your whole humanity"Obito said while removing his lower garment

"I don't mind.."Sakura said that makes Obito excited

"I hope there is no turning back" Obito positioned himself ,waiting for a perfect timing to enter

Sakura didn't reply until..

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sakura almost collapsed when Obito pushed himself in with a hard thrust

Obito is not an animal but a beast

"Bang bang bang" Obito said with a childish voice while thrusting her

Sakura's hands gripped the bedsheet that almost teared

She felt that her core will bleed again

Obito licked her tummy up to her breast ,bitting her nipples and sucking it is a great pleasure for her

Obito enjoyed the fluffiness of her breast that 's why he desperately suck it like a hungry baby

When he's satisfied he claimed her lips , bitting her lower lip that make her groaned in pain but still she found it sweet

He thrust hard many times until he cum , Sakura collapsed when he do his final thrust

"Ah finally found it!"Tsunade said as she left the infirmary

Obito used a jutsu then the Konoha's infirmary vanished

He left Sakura's bedroom and locked it

Obito smirks

"Sakura Haruno.."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** **8** **Cooker**

Sorry for the late update guys, Here it is!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto ,all characters belongs to Kishimoto

 **WARNING** : Smut/Rape/Foul Words/Grammatic Errors

Sakura brushed her hair while looking at her reflection through the mirror

She was raped... No she asked for it

She asked Obito to pleasure her , She can't believe it

" _Why_ Am I enjoying this.." She asked herself but no one responded

'Because you like it' inner sakura said

Sakura sighed, Well this is her fate, the path she chose

Then her tummy growled , oh now she is starving, she heard that Konan girl is out for a mission with Pain

Great ,just great ,now she needs to get out and peek in the kitchen

She stood up and leave her room

She looked at the kitchen ,checking if somebody is in there ,she sighed when she sensed no one

She checked the fridge, only fried food only

She get one piece of chicken meat and get a kitchen tools she need

It's been a while since she cooked by herself, she can't believe that she will do this in her enemy's shelter

She put some oil and fried the chicken

"Whose in there?" She paled when she heard a familiar voice

She looked back and saw a gray haired boy with a glosary around his neck

When he realize who is it, he smirked and teased her

"So the oh so hot kunoichi is starving huh?" She gulped when he licked his lips while looking at her chest part

She's not wearing a brazziers either

She faced her back in him , pretending that he is not there

"Oh? Are you embarrased?" She almost dropped the chicken when she sensed that he is walking inside the kitchen

"Hey ,answer me Bitch ,I'm talking to you" Sakura closed her eyes, her heart is beating faster and faster

" N...no no-not real-ly" Sakura said

She gasped when He hugged her from behind then sniffed her neck

He sniffed it like a hungry predator and he licked it

"It would be nice if you're a virgin, But that bastard pain took advantage of you, but hey... I can f*ck you while you're screaming my name like a virgin baby" the gray haired boy said while slapping her ass

"Oh my bad, Hidan by the way, it would be nice if I offer you as a sacrifire to Kami-sama but I want you hmm..." Hidan said while bitting her neck

He starts to unbuttoning his cloak and removing his large weapon from his back

"The meat you've cooked smells good, but I want your meat ,Haruno" Hidan said seductively in her ears

Sakura tried her best to resist but she is the one who put hidan's hand through her breast

She was like ' squeeze it! Pleasure me! Make me heat Damn it! '

"Oh? Not bad, You're a good girl afterall ,but you're completely slut" Sakura didn't mind his last words and she, herself ,unzipped her upper clothes , Revealing her healthy breast and her pink nipples

"Oh damn Brat, you're really turning me on" Hidan said as he pushed her against the table

She almost fall but his two arms caught her , rubbing her sides through her thigh

She groaned when she felt his hard member, as she expected .. His d*ck is big like the other akatsuki member

She held the both sides of the table as a support as she look back to Hidan and give him a pout, to seduct him even more she wiggled her ass into his hard member

Hidan groaned and destroyed her undies

He enter his member through her entrance , Sakura felt that he is gentle that made her confused

But a minute later he suddenly grabbed her waist and rocked her as fast as he can

"Hmmm ... Ahhhh..." Sakura moaned while clenching her fist

He travelled his two hands into her back through her cheast and squeeze it

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! Oh My... Sh*t!" Sakura moaned while slamming her head through the table

She can't manage it... It feels... so good... And she hate it

"Arghhhh damn! So hot!" Hidan screamed at the top of his lungs , squeezing Sakura's healthy breast

He began to lick her back that made her gasped , arcing her back downward

He grabbed her hair and bite her ear lightly

"So Sexy hmmm..." He whispered that made her blushed a little

He removed his member and lay her above the table

He parted her legs widely and groaned, she is wet and he likes it

"Little curls ... Little curls" he teased her

He moved above her and kissed her lips wildely

He is aggresive , tasting every part of her lips and he found it sweet

He again squeezed her breast and grabbed her back

Suddenly they've switched places

Now she is above him that made her blushed and awkward

Hidan put his two hands behind his head "Impress me"

At first she didn't know what to do

This is her first time that she will make the first move, she've never been at the top before

She grabbed his d*ck and rubbed it

He moaned when she do that, that motivates her to do more

She rubbed it up side down, Hidan almost collapsed, she is driving him crazy!

"Damn brat! Now my member needs you! Suck it damn" sakura looked at him, confused

"Sh*t! You started it! It's your duty to finish it" he yelled at her then she nodded

Sakura put Hidan's member through her mouth, And ... It's really large

Hidan's moaned filled the room as she move her mouth up and down, licking it and teasing it

He grabbed her head and pushed it deeper in his d*ck ,that made her choked a little

"Argh! I've never experienced blow job before!" He screamed like a child

After a minute he released his cum

He again slammed her back at the table and switched places again

He put her two long legs at his well stoned waist ,positioning his member to enter

"I will f*ck you now ,so ready your f*cking Vagina" he smirked while grabbing the both sides of the table as a support

He begin to thrust that made her moan ,her moan is like a melody into his ears that's why he thrust deeper

He moaned with pleasure as her hands travelled through his cheast

Rubbing it and seducing him

She locked her arms at the back of his neck as a support

He thrust harder ,deeper and faster as their moans filled the whole kitchen

He licked her nipples as she moans with pleasure

It was so good... really

Hidan throw the things above the table that blocking his way too

He lift Sakura up and made her sit into his lap ,still dancing into the song that both of their bodies made

Sakura wiggled above his lap while Hidan is slapping her ass

She travelled her two hands through his hair and squeeze it

He didn't expect that she will slam his head through her breast that made him smirk that's why he devour it

She replied a sweet moaned then a few minutes later they both released their own cum

As expected, Sakura collapsed and Hidan breath heavily while removing her at the top of his

"What's with the noi-" Sasori's voice suddenly heard at the door

When he entered the Kitchen he almost curse

"Damn Hidan-un! For all the places why inside the kitchen!hm!" Deidara lectured him whose standing beside sasori

"Hah?! I can't take her through my room! I want her on the spot!" Hidan screamed back

"Did you enjoy it?" Sasori asked him seriously

"Yeah" hidan replied as he carry sakura in bridal style out of the table

"I sucked her chakra and she is very delicous and better than that Kazekage's sister brat"hidan smirked

"Damn Hidan-un! Stop shaking her! Her breast is bouncing!I can't take it!" Deidara shout at Hidan's face

"Calm your dick ,Deidara!"Hidan screamed as they replied each other while walking at the hallway

Sasori walk through the kitchen , he touched a liquid white thing above the table then smell it

He smirked and lick it "Cherry"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Pond

The Rookie 9 was taking their break from their mission, The two Hyuugas are resting their eyes because of 24 hours searching while the others are eating and securing their guard.

"Her scent is everywhere!"Kiba frowned because of frustration.

"They must've spread her belongings in every part of the forest why? Because they are class S ninjas and they will never leave a single hole" Shino explained.

Kiba frowned louder because of annoyance.

"I'm worried about Sakura, That forehead is so reckless!" Ino said while covering her eyes to hide her tears.

"We will not give up, Sakura-chan is our comrade and It's my fault that she was captured that's why it is my responsibility to save her"Naruto stated while clenching his fist.

"Naruto-kun is right! Sakura-chan is a precious comrade"Lee agrees.

"Precious comrade? You have feeling for her!" Tenten teases.

Lee blushes "That's not it!"

"I'm done resting" Neji stated while pulling himself up.

Hinata followed her cousin "My eyes had enough rest too"

"Yosh! Lets go!" Then they continue their mission

Sakura felt the summer breeze from her bedroom.

"I want to take a bath…" Sakura stated with a sigh.

She open her cabinet and take a towel, She found a pond inside the barrier of akatsuki hideout yesterday.

She peek at the quiet hallway so no one can see her because they will force her to ride their laps again.

She successfully made it to the outside, She breath because she's holding it for the whole time.

She walk through the pond and saw the most beautiful pond she have ever seen, With the birds tweeting around, the beautiful sunrays and the relaxing wind.

She remove her clothes and check the water's temperature.

"So Cold" she commented.

She hide her whole body in the water and absorbs the presence of coldness and peaceful environment.

She screamed when a guy with a blue well stoned body appear.

She covers her upper part body and didn't attempt to scream.

"Oh you're here?" Sakura gulped when she saw Kisame's sharp teeth, Itachi Uchiha's partner.

She noticed that his hair is in different style, She will admit that he's kinda attractive when his hair is damp.

"You like my pond?" Sakura looked at him with disbelief, This is his pond?

"YOUR pond?" Sakura asked with a shock voice.

"This is my property, No one is allowed to trespass my pond unless I invited you, This is where I'm sleeping and sometimes eating, Since I'm a human shark" he explained without hesistations, Sakura bit her lower lip and attempts to leave the pond.

"Where are you going?" Kisame stops her from leaving by grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go, You didn't invite me here so I will leave" Sakura said while removing his grip.

Kisame give her a naughty smile "But you trespass my territory, You need to be punish"

"No!" Sakura exclaimed and tried to escape from Kisame's grip.

But Kisame's force became stronger that made her splash back to the pond.

"What the?!"

"Did you know that sharks can kill their prey in one hit?" Kisame said while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't care about sharks" Sakura said while pushing him away but it didn't work.

"I will demonstrate of how sharks devour their prey in a pleasurable way" Kisame's last word made Sakura stunned.

He pulled her for a kiss, A sweet and a rough one.

She gasp when he pulled her closer while squeezing her ass, she can feel the heat even if the pond is cold as ice.

She wrap her arms around his neck and follow his lead through kissing, He is a good kisser but his teeth is sharp as hell it makes her uncomfortable.

"You are good" Kisame commented.

"I'm not"

"Yes you are" He said then bit her neck gently.

"Stop it" Sakura frowned with an annoying tone.

"Why?" He whispered huskily in her ears.

"Too sharp, My skin layer is to thin for your teeth" She heard him chuckled when she said that.

Suddenly she felt a thing between her thighs and she can determine the measurement of that thing.

"Too big?" He said like he can read her thoughts.

She gulped because she had nothing to say about his sword.

"Can you handle me?" He said while wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You'll destroy me…" She said.

"You're hopeless" He replied.

After that, She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"fuck!" She said while scratching his back using her nails.

"Oh shit! You're too Small for my dick!" He screamed when he felt her hot walls around his cock.

"Damn, it hurts!" Sakura screamed, nearly crying.

"YOU are a medical nin, It's not my problem if your vagina is too weak for me" Kisame said with an excitement.

He moved backward and forward so he can pull and push his thing inside her.

"I can feel your womb baby" He whispered against her ears.

"Damn Kisame, ahhhh…" She moaned with pleasure.

"Now whose dick is bigger? Itachi? Deidara? Pain? Hidan? Tobi? WHO?!" He asked between her moans.

"Y…ouu" she replied.

"What?" he asked.

"I said your dick is bigger! Ahhhh! Oh my gosh!" he is driving him insane! For every thrust he gave her she can feel pleasure and pain.

"Sharks have the best dicks! Always remember that forehead!" He said arrogantly.

"Ohhh ahhmmm"Sakura can feel her end , She's going to pass out.

"But I'm not going to end this quickly" He said while trusting slower.

"What?" Sakura said while panting.

"Let's have some fun, Little kunoichi" then he smirked like a demon.

He poked her lips using his pointed finger and slid his finger into her mouth, He played with her saliva and tounge.

"Hmn.." She almost choked when he reached her uvula, She provide a large amount of saliva.

Kisame removed his fingers inside her mouth and insert it inside her vagina.

"Hmnnn…"

"You Love that, Forehead?" Kisame asked while pulling his fingers up and down.

"Faster" She commanded.

"I hate to receive any commands but I will accept yours" Kisame replied

"Fuck…"She cursed while moving up and down, His fingers are long.

She tighten her grip in his shoulder because of the hot sensation she feel.

After a few minutes she reached her climax.

"I don't like the taste of cum, So here and taste your own dirt" Kisame said while putting his finger inside her mouth again.

He pull her closer and arch her back so he can take a good vision on her breast.

"Not bad" he commented and suck the right nipple.

"Damn!" She cursed quietly because he is sucking her breast to damn good!

"These two mounds are pretty bouncy, huh?" He teases then poke the left part.

"Shut up"

"Alright, Let's see if you can shut your mouth when I do this" He put his hands together and perform a jutsu.

They are now trapped into a massive bubble with a water inside it!

Sakura didn't took a chance to breath that's why Kisame approached her to give her what she needs.

She can feel that he is starting to put his thing inside her again but this time less painful.

She moan inside her mouth and Kisame's lips form a smirk.

He started to thrust even if it's hard to move under water.

Sakura wants to moan but once she breath using her nose, She will get drown.

Kisame thrust harder and harder until their senses disappear.

Once they reached their climax, The bubble popped like a bubble.

And as expected Sakura passed out.

Kisame smirked while looking at the Pink kunoichi in his arms "So Hot"

Note: Sorry for the late update, I will never abandon this story, I will keep writing since I love you guys 3

Sorry for the bad grammar, Promise I will fix it someday

-Ireallydon'tcareotaku


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes only to shut it back and smiled bitterly.

' _I did it again._ ' she said to herself. She felt humiliated, she chose this to save Temari and Naruto but now she feels that she's enjoying it.

" **Feel ashamed because you were fucked by a shark?** " she didn't reply to Sasori. She's fully aware that she's naked and Kisame left her at the side of the pond.

Her body is seriously hurt. That's why instead of answering Sasori's question, she pulled herself up and covered her two mounds and exposed cunt.

She walked silently across Sasori's position, She is physically and mentally tired. She should take a break.

Sakura stopped when Sasori stopped her by gripping her arm from behind. She gasped but she didn't complain.

" **Where do you think you're going?** " he said with a cold voice.

Sakura gave him a tired glance, she has no energy to talk right now. She can't even utter a single word.

Sasori's glance landed to her two mounds " **Nice.** "

When Sakura noticed what he is talking about, she pulls her arm away from his grip to cover her mounds again but she failed.

Sasori pulled her closer and pressed his body against hers, she protested but he insists.

" **Look what have you done to me. Because of you and my stupid granny, I feel the warmth of being mortal again!** " Sasori exclaimed while she's struggling.

" **Get off me! You piece of shit!** " she said while pushing Sasori away.

Sasori ignites his anger and grabbed her two arms to pull her closer " **Just wait, I'll get my revenge on you. I'll destroy you and I'll make you one my wood toys.** "

Sasori pushed her in a violent way causing Sakura to land at the pond, she held her breath until she realizes that this is the only way for her to escape.

 _Death._

 _'I should die.'_

She closed her eyes and embraced the cold water covering her entire body. That's right, she rather dies than to live with monsters.

Sakura breathes and she welcomed all the water inside her, begging them to help her to escape this hell.

* * *

Sakura's wakes up in her bedroom.

 _Is she dead?_

She smiled bitterly, of course not. They will not let her escape nor die.

" **You shouldn't have done that.** " Konan said while sitting in a corner of Sakura's bed.

" **I should have.** " Sakura replied without giving Konan a single glance.

" **You can't die here, We will not let you.** " Konan stated.

" **You are all sick.** " Sakura broke her words and cries.

Konan stood up, ready to take her leave " **If you want to live longer, learn how to obey. You are the future of the Akatsuki.** "

Sakura's eyes twitched and turn her head to face Konan " **What do you mean?** "

Instead of answering her questions, Konan left her dumbfounded and locked the door.

 _The future of the Akatsuki?_

* * *

Sakura made her way to the kitchen, she chose to leave her bedroom without any weapons to defend herself. It's useless.

Once she entered the kitchen, she saw Sasori working on his puppets and other poisons. The former suna shinobi must've felt her presence that's why he turns and face her.

Sakura avoids his glance and makes a tea for her breakfast, she's not in the mood to eat anything.

" **A simple thank you will do.** " Sasori started, she stops from filling her glass in a second.

Sakura didn't reply, instead, she finished her business and grab her tea out of the kitchen.

" **How rude.** " Sasori stated.

He follows her.

She fastened her walk but in a minute she stops and froze.

' _Damn_ '

" **You haven't learned, do you?** " Sasori said while pulling Sakura closer using his string with chakra.

Sakura did her best to get away from his strings but he forbids her to do so.

" **Let go!** " Sakura ordered.

Sasori pulls Sakura's hair that made her cry more " **You don't have the right to order me around.** "

Sasori moved his fingers to control her, Sakura turns around and faced him.

Sasori smirks " **Do you like puppet shows?** "

Sakura's eyes widen and shook her head " **NO.** "

Sasori didn't consider her answer, he continues to control her.

" **Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm here to show you how to seduce Master Sasori like a fucking whore.** " Sasori said while controlling her.

" **Repeat after me.** " Sasori ordered and control her to put her two arms around his neck.

Sakura gritted her teeth while meeting his crimson eyes, he gave her a naughty smirk.

Sasori moved his index finger to control Sakura's hand, she began to caress his cheeks and touch his lips.

" **I want you to take me, Master Sasori.** " Sasori ordered.

Sakura gave him a deadly glare, saying that she will never demand such thing.

Sasori rose an eyebrow and gave her an annoying smirk " **Say it or I'll break your arm.** "

When Sakura still insists to speak, Sasori gripped her neck to choke her " **I said say it!** "

Sakura reached for his hand, she didn't get enough air before he reaches her neck " **Aghk!** "

" **T..take me...Master Saa-sa!"** Sasori released Sakura from his grip before she could finish.

" **Stop wasting my time and do as I say.** " He exclaimed and slaps her.

She felt a blood in her saliva, this is getting worse.

Tears start to drop from her eyes. Now she's abused.

Sasori pulls her up with force " **Now, Haruno. Beg.** "

Sakura closed her eyes. Wishing that someone will pull her out on her situation, wishing that their leader will interrupt and give Sasori a mission for days or forever.

" **I hate waiting.** " Sasori said with a tone of annoyance.

There is no escape in this hell, even death.

' _You are the future of the Akatsuki'_

" **I want you to take me, Master Sasori.** "


End file.
